The Gentlemen's Code
by Blazin Shadow
Summary: With Eve at school and Train wandering the world as a wayward cat, Sven is left to keep the dysfunctional family together. But what happens when he is confronted by the demons of his own past? Will he be able to follow his own advice? Not likely.


Disclaimer - you know the drill…

**Ok so this is a 6 part story based on my favourite dysfunctional family.**

**- though, can someone tell me if I'm spelling any names wrong cause I can't remember hehe. Lots of action and drama with Sven, Eve and Train.**

Summary - With Eve at school and Train wandering the world as a wayward cat, Sven is left to keep the dysfunctional family together. But what happens when he is confronted by the demons of his own past? Will he be able to follow his own advice? Not likely.

**The Gentlemen's Code**

**Written By**

**Blazin Shadow**

Chapter One.

_**Provide for your family, for the Gentleman is the sole provider. **_- The Gentlemen's Code, Rule One.

The sun was high in the sky, its rays of light pouring down into the dusty streets that surrounded the broken warehouse. It was the hideout of his latest catch, though not much of one. He had set off as soon as the sun skimmed the earth, with only one cup of coffee lining his stomach, thinking that it would take all day to track down this villain.

But lo and behold, barely six hours later and he had his catch under his boot, literally.

"Damn you Sweeper!"

The 'catch', one Vincent Collentinco (if one could pronounce such a name), was sprawled out on the floor, his beefy arms wrenched uselessly behind his back, wrists bound by metal cuffs. The guy was at least three times his size, with a mean look about him. His clothes were filthy and torn in several places, his face scruffy as if the term 'washroom' was not in his limited vocabulary.

Sven's face was shadowed by his signature hat, but the smirk that graced his features was palpable, and made the 'catch' curse profoundly. Sven was utterly indifferent, letting the guy waste his energy. With one foot firmly planted on his 'catch', he allowed himself another cigarette. As he lit the stick and inhaled deeply, he let his mind wander.

…_What is this, my twentieth today…? _Sven shook his cigarette packet and peered inside to find only two left, …_I'm gonna need more, good thing I've got more money rolling in…_

Looking down at said pay check, Sven's smirk widened, "You know I'm getting five grand for your arrest, it's pretty good considering how easy it was for me to find you."

The 'catch' strained his neck so that he could see him, "You son of a--!"

Sven slammed his boot down, causing the 'catch' to lose his sentence, "It'll help me to pay off my debts and buy more of these…"

Sven shook the nearly empty packet of cigarettes, "And just so you know, I'll be thinking of you when I smoke my next one. Want one?"

The 'catch' looked up, completely baffled, to which Sven just shrugged, "I'm a Gentleman, and a Gentleman always offers."

The 'catch' nodded vaguely, and Sven took the cigarette out of his mouth and popped it into the mouth of the villain before lighting a fresh one to put into his own mouth. The next few moments were companionable silence, the only thing breaking it was the distant echo of sirens. They steadily rose in volume until a police car drove up to them.

One of the officers, a small wimpy thing with pimples, hung out of the car's window, "You the Sweeper?"

Pulling out his ID card and the wanted poster, as was the procedure, Sven replied, "Sven Vollified."

The two policemen shuffled out of their vehicle, one dragging the villain to his feet while the wimpy one just stared. Sven grunted in aggravation.

"That'll be five grand, kid." He said, his cigarette still dangling in his mouth, "Kid?"

"You're Sven Vollified?" The wimpy cop-kid hissed excitedly, "You're really Sven Vollified?!"

"That's what I said." Sven muttered, not liking the turn this conversation had taken, "My money?"

"…Oh yeah…" The wimpy cop-kid said, dragging out a wad of cash with trembling fingers, "You know you're the reason I became a policeman in the first place! You're a legend in the IBI and when I realised you no longer worked there I thought I'd never get the chance to meet you but here you are!"

Sven let his eyes wander passed that of the energetic cop-kid to the villain that was staring back at him in shock, before getting shoved inside by the other policeman.

"I can't believe I'm standing with the Great Sven Vollified of the IBI!" The cop-kid screeched.

Sven snapped, his hand suddenly raised to stop the tirade.

"Kid, I am Sven Vollified, a respectable _Sweeper!_" Sven corrected with little patience, "And I have to go, I'm assuming you two have everything covered…"

"Er-- of course Mr. Vollified!" The wimpy cop-kid responded, he glanced down, scrambling for his notepad and pen, "Would you mind signing this for me…?"

He finally found what he was looking for, and with a triumphant smile he looked back up.

To find no one there.

His smile dimmed a little, but it was still there, "…A respectable Sweeper…" He breathed solemnly.

888

Sven had hidden until he was sure the two policemen had driven away with his 'catch' in tow. It would not do for the prisoner to escape a mere thirty seconds after his arrest, after all. But once he was sure they had gone, Sven picked up his trusty suitcase and went to the nearest convenient store. First more cigarettes, and then surprise Eve.

It took only ten minutes to get the cigarettes and arrive at his destination, waiting amongst a crowd. It was not his ideal situation, but anything to please the young princess. To ease his anxiety, Sven lit up another cigarette, to the displeasure of all the adults surrounding him, but he just smile indifferently as he inhaled the heavy smoke.

He began to tap his foot impatiently, almost chewing on the end of the stick nervously. The clock plastered on the building was mimicked by the small ticking of his wristwatch. In sync they both pointed up, signalling three in the afternoon. Three chimes signalled the end of the day and steady thumping of several feet echoed until the doors of the building swung open and hordes of children came pouring out.

Within minutes the crowds of children dispersed, as did the crowds of parents, leaving Sven feeling suddenly exposed. But his outward demeanour showed calm, even as he took another puff of his cigarette. His eyes skimmed the school grounds leading to the doorway, over hundreds of different kids until he finally spotted her, and the anxiety drained away.

Eve, or as Train affectionately dubbed her 'princess', came down the stairs at a steady pace. With her blond hair cropped short, and wide cerulean eyes, she really was the most beautiful child he had set eyes on.

_Not that I'm biased or anything. _Sven thought with a chuckle, thinking of his guardianship over the girl.

While on the steps, she seemed to pause, and then, as if sensing him, swivelled to his direction. A smile, literally lighting up her face was aimed at him, to which he smirked back and waved as casually as he could. Her whole persona seemed to light up before she sprinted down the stairs and hurtled towards him at a starling rate. Sven only just had time to throw away his cigarette before she flung herself into his arms.

"…I can't believe you came to pick me up…" her muffled voice floated up to him, "…You're really here…"

Sven smiled down at her, letting a hand run through her hair, "Hey, you make it sound like you never see me!"

Eve looked up at Sven incredulously, "It's been at least a week!"

Sven denied it outright, as they walked away from the school, but Eve just shook her head, "You're always up before the sun is, and you're away all day. I'm not mad or anything, it's just a fact."

Sven stared at Eve, slightly upset but not letting it show, "I guess I notice more now that Train isn't here." she concluded softly.

"Hey." Sven responded softly, dropping to his knees and grasping Eves hands so that she stared down at him, "I'm sorry, ok. I've just been working overtime to try and catch up on all the debts, and don't worry about Train, he'll be back before you know it!"

"You really think so?" Eve murmured, her eyes were misted slightly, and Sven felt the guilt.

"I know so." Sven replied enthusiastically, "when Train runs out of food, or milk, he'll be back, and you'll hear that little bell of his!"

"Ok." Eve nodded, satisfied with his reasoning, "Do you think we could get an ice cream?"

Sven nodded eagerly, "And a hotdog if you want, or how about a pizza…?"

"But I thought we had money troubles." Eve whispered sadly.

Sven nodded the affirmative, "We did, but today the tide has turned. My overtime is finally beginning to pay off!"

At that Eve let a genuine smile cross her lips, "Ok then."

With that Sven stood back up and held out his hand for Eve to take, and together they walked down the road in a happier mood.

888

The rest of the day flew past, quicker than what Sven would have liked, but it was worth it just to see Eve's ecstatic smile as she trotted up to bed. The sweepers bar downstairs was closed for the night, and Sven sat down, knowing that Annette, the owner, would not mind his presence.

As if he was that predictable, there was a cup of steaming coffee waiting for him, "Thanks Annette."

Annette, who was posting up the latest most wanted posters, turned to him, "You ok?"

"Yeah, and I have some money for you." He whipped out the stash of cash he had earned that day, "The last three months worth of lodgings and food. And I know it was you who paid for Eve's schooling, so this should make up for that."

Another wad of cash landed on the bar, "And here's the next months worth, just so we're covered."

A third wad of cash landed on the bar, and Annette looked over at him surprised, "You sure you can afford all that?" She asked suspiciously.

Sven nodded, but the exhaustion was beginning to show on his face, "Yeah, another couple of hits and we'll be alright," he mumbled, "just a couple more."

"Maybe you should take a week out first, to rest." Annette suggested, pausing in her work.

But Sven shook his head, "the quicker I can get this money together the quicker I can get Eve all the things she deserves. Provide for her better, like a proper parent…"

Annette bit her lip, sympathising with the sweeper, "Look Sven, you better not rib me for saying this or I'll punch you right in the jaw, but there is no better parent out there--!"

Sven scoffed incredulously, to which Annette shook her fist in a threatening manner. Sven backed down almost instantly and Annette smirked.

"Will you just listen to me! Eve adores you, she chose you!" Annette exclaimed, "and not because you're rich, but because she knows you would do anything for her, even starve…and I mean that in the literal sense."

Annette looked him up and down, silently referring to his near anorexia state, though Sven carefully avoided that accusing gaze.

"Why you would even, give up your cigarettes for her!" Sven rose a disbelieving brow, but Annette ploughed on "If it meant she had another meal."

Sven shrugged, knowing that her words rang true but not saying it aloud. It was painfully true, and sometimes it had come to that. As far as Sven was concerned, Eve deserved more, she did not deserve to live in a small rented room with no sense of security. She deserved a real home.

And he was determined to get it.

"Are there any good ones?" Sven asked, pointing at the posters she held.

Annette shrugged, as their definitions of good were by no means the same. She brought them over so that he could flip through them, "here, knock yourself out."

With his cigarette dangling in his mouth, Sven glanced at each piece of paper…_not enough cash, not enough, no where near enough, not worth my time…_

Sven flipped page after page and just when he was about to settle for one of the insignificant targets, Sven glanced a familiar name…_Redrough _

…_that's not possible…_

In an instant his mind projected a time, several years ago. He was standing on the porch way to a beautiful semi detached house. The man at the door, a old time friend, seemed to radiate happiness.

"It's my daughter's birthday today!" the man almost shouted in his excitement, "five today, isn't that wonderful! You will stay Sven…?"

"Not today, I'll keep things smooth at work, you know how grumpy they get." Sven waved as he turned away, but barely made two steps before the man called after him.

"Well keep out of trouble ok!" The man yelled, "Promise Sven, I know what you're like!"

He pointed to the patch that covered one eye, as if divulging a great secret, and Sven laughed.

"Ok Lloyd," Sven returned, "I promise."

Little did he know that that would be his friends last day alive, and that it would be his fault. The image faded, and Sven suddenly found himself staring blankly at the name on the wanted poster.

Yanking the page out, Sven's eye raked over the picture, and he breathed a sigh of relief. _The surname must be only a coincidence. Nothing more._

The face was similar, but there was no way, absolutely no way. _And plus, _Sven thought to himself, _if he did get out of jail, he'd be worth more then ten…_

_But ten was a descent amount, _Sven's logic argued, _And it'll settle my nerves._

With his resolve set, Sven walked out of the bar despite Annette's protests, and headed straight for his car. The cold blanketed the earth, but Sven paid it no mind as the car revved into gear and sped off. With difficulty he had his phone wedged between his ear and shoulder, as he speed dialled. After three rings the person on the other end picked up, and Sven silently smirked at the tired voice.

"Train, I need you to do me a favour." Sven said without pause, "Something's come up and I need you to keep an eye on Eve for a few days."

At that the voice on the other end perked up, _"what's up Sven?"_

"Just a job, but it's going to take time and I need someone to watch Eve!" Sven replied.

Train seemed to catch the edginess in his tone because he said, _"What's got you on edge Sven?"_

Sven growled, "Nothing, ok! I just need you to be there for Eve! At Annette's bar, preferably before she wakes up!"

"_But it'll take me all night to get there!" _Train yelled down the line, _"Why don't you just stay with Eve, I'll meet up with you tomorrow afternoon and then we'll get this guy together. Like old times."_

"…Train…" Sven grumbled, annoyed by the teens lack of obedience, "I don't need help with this, I just need you to watch Eve. Is that so much to ask for!"

His foot hit the accelerator in his anger, and the car suddenly revved loudly, _"Sven, you are with Eve, right?"_

Sven didn't say a word, to which Train cursed, _"Sven where the bloody hell are you?!"_

"I just told you I'm on a job, now go and watch Eve for me. Don't make me threaten to skin you alive like a cat!"

"_You couldn't skin me alive even if you wanted to!"_ Train retorted childishly, but then he heaved and reeled in his anger, letting the concern show, "_What on earth has got you so on edge?!"_

Sven exhaled, letting the smoke fog his vision slightly, "Nothing, just please go and watch Eve. She needs you right now."

Without even waiting for a reply, Sven let his phone drop to the floor before putting his foot further down on the gas. If he didn't face this Redrough soon, he feared he would loose the plot.

888End Chapter One888

Ok, so just a taste - getting a feel of the characters before the main event, so what does everyone think? Say 'HI' and let me know. B shadow.


End file.
